1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laboratory balance with a weighing facility for laboratory samples, possessing in addition a control function for further devices that are typically found in a laboratory. The invention further relates to a method for controlling laboratory devices by means of a laboratory balance, and a computer software product to implement such a method on a laboratory balance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Providing interfaces for laboratory balances with weighing facilities for laboratory samples is known from prior art. However, according to prior art these serve purely for transferring data specific to weighing. For example, the results of weighing data are transferred to a database.
Transfer of calibration data via the interface to the balance is also known; this transfer can also be called weighing-specific.
Starting from this prior art, it is the object of the present invention to develop a laboratory balance in such a way that it can be used as a central element in a laboratory.